mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike
Spike is a male purple and green dragon. He is Twilight Sparkle's assistant, and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He is known for his ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his fire-breath. __TOC__ Personality 's misfortune in Winter Wrap Up.]]Spike is a bit sarcastic and often laughs at others' misfortune. However, he is very helpful and supportive towards Twilight. Although protective of his masculinity and often dismissive of things he considers 'girly,' he is often seen being just as enthusiastic about them as any of the others. He can be a bit insecure, especially of his role as Twilight's "Number One Assistant" after her acquisition of a new pet owl. One trait that has grown over the course of the series is Spike's enjoyment of announcing. He first got into it during Fall Weather Friends where he announced the Iron Pony Competition and later got quite disheartened when Pinkie Pie was set up as the announcer for the Running of the Leaves (and was obviously enthusiastic when she asked him to be her co-announcer). He continues this role in Suited For Success, where he emcees Rarity's fashion show. Teacher for a Day description Spike is a baby dragon with a big job-he is Twilight Sparkle's Number One Assistant! The two have been friends forever since Twilight Sparkle's first day at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns in Canterlot. When Princess Celestia sent Twilight to Ponyville to learn about the magic of friendship, Spike was right by her side. And when the Princess has a message for Twilight, she sends a letter to Spike. When Spike belches, he isn't being impolite-he is receiving Princess Celestia's letter! When the ponies want to tell the Princess about their adventures. Spike writes letters and sends them off to Canterlot in a puff of dragon fire. Skills Spike has the ability to transport scrolls back and forth between Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia. He sends notes by breathing magic fire onto them and blowing them into the breeze. He sends multiple notes all at once in Griffon the Brush Off, and transports tickets to the Gala in The Ticket Master. Twilight finds him curled up on the floor, groaning and clutching his stomach, after Princess Celestia sends him too many scrolls in The Return of Harmony Part 2. Some fans humorously refer to this ability as "Hot Mail"; referencing both the commonly used e-mail program and Spike's unique method of sending messages to the Princess. It's unclear whether whether Spike can use this ability deliberately, or if it's simply due to the scrolls being magical, or something else. In Griffon the Brush Off, his fiery hiccups causes Princess Celestia to be showered with a large number of scrolls, but in Owl's Well That Ends Well, he accidentally incinerates a book with a sneeze. He has also used his fire to cook food, like in Over a Barrel and A Bird in the Hoof. Throughout season 1, Spike is never seen sending anything except a particular type of scroll, and small items wrapped in one of those scrolls, such as the gala tickets in The Ticket Master, and the invisible ink in Griffon the Brush Off. He receives 2 gala tickets seperately from a scroll in The Ticket Master, but that may not be relevant, if Princess Celestia has a different method for sending things. He has also never been seen sending messages to or receiving messages from anyone but Princess Celestia. During the episode A Dog and Pony Show, Spike digs up gems for Rarity. He uses several different techniques, including scrabbling at the ground with his hands, using the splay of his tail as a shovel, and bouncing on his tail like a jackhammer. The effort doesn't seem to tire him in the least. Spike's scales are thick enough that Rarity could use him as a pincushion without hurting him in Green Isn't Your Color, though his tail doesn't seem to be as protected as he appeared to be in pain when she was stepping on it. Spike played the piano for Pinkie Pie's musical number in Over a Barrel. Spike possesses an iron stomach and is omnivorous in the truest sense of the word. Gemstones are his most favorite food, though he has also been seen eating hay, and says that he likes grass just fine, but wished that restaurants would serve gems. He eats doughnuts in The Best Night Ever, and even eats muffins dug up from the trash that had previously poisoned half the town, in Applebuck Season. Relationships *'Twilight Sparkle' - Although Spike is ostensibly Twilight Sparkle's assistant, he, at times, takes on the role of baby brother or adviser. He's never shy about pointing out her failings - often with sarcasm and jokes. However, the two share a sincere affection, and he is always ready to support her when she gets in real trouble. It's also worth noting that the two have known each other since the moment Spike was hatched, as shown in the The Cutie Mark Chronicles. *'Rarity' - Spike developed a crush on Rarity the moment he saw her, and he sometimes goes to great lengths for her attention. In Green Isn't Your Color, he gladly offers his body as a pincushion for Rarity to use, while she designs a dress. In Boast Busters, he tries to impress her with a mustache conjured through Twilight's magic. However, this attempt was met with little success. Spike thinks that maybe the mustache wasn't enough, and he considers adding a beard, too. Because he loves her so much, Spike is also shown to be protective about Rarity. This was especially shown in A Dog and Pony Show, when he tried his best to protect her from the Diamond Dogs, even though he was ultimately defeated, and Rarity was ponynapped, anyway. However, throughout the rest of the episode, Spike still tried to find ways to rescue her, like using the gem Rarity gave him earlier as bait for the Diamond Dogs, and even having his own fantasy of him rescuing her from the dungeon as a strong and muscular knight. Despite all of this, his utter adoration of Rarity is practically unnoticed by her, even though she is affectionate towards him, but only because he is adorable to her. *'Fluttershy' - After an awkward first conversation with Twilight, Fluttershy notices Spike and her timidity vanishes immediately. Because she has never seen a talking baby dragon before, she requests to learn everything about him, and Spike proceeds to tell her his whole life story up until the day that they had met. Spike is quite close to Fluttershy, looking after her animals for her in Dragonshy, and he hugs her in relief after thinking she was in danger in Feeling Pinkie Keen. *'Pinkie Pie' - Spike is often shown reacting positively to Pinkie Pie, if only because he seems to find Twilight's annoyance with her amusing. During Fall Weather Friends, the two share announcing duties, where Spike obviously struggles to keep up with her rather odd commentary. He also helps her out in Over a Barrel by playing the piano during her song. In Party of One, Pinkie's bizarre nature strikes fear into Spike when the former, under the false impression that her friends are avoiding her, aggressively interrogates Spike to find out why they are seemingly ignoring her. Fortunately, Pinkie's spirits are uplifted later when it's found that her friends were getting ready to throw a surprise party for her, and Spike seemed to quickly forget Pinkie's moment of madness as he casually feasted on the gems she promised him if he talked. *'Applejack' - Spike and Applejack regularly have a dismissive attitude towards each other; this is especially noted by the fact that they don't share much spoken dialogue. But Spike has cheered on Applejack twice in Applebuck Season and Boast Busters. Although tension is unfelt between them, Applejack appears to be fond of him, alongside Spike's childlike nature. She seems to take some of his antics in good humor though, such as when he nearly kisses her in A Dog and Pony Show because he was day dreaming of Rarity. *'Rainbow Dash' - In the first episode, Spike instantly thinks of Rainbow Dash as an amazing athlete when he and Twilight Sparkle first meet her and see her clear the sky of clouds in ten seconds flat. *'Scootaloo' - In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Scootaloo said that Spike told her zip-lining was awesome. Appearances :See also character appearances Spike appears in most episodes with exception of the episodes Look Before You Sleep, Call of the Cutie, Sonic Rainboom and Stare Master. Gallery :Image gallery for Spike : Trivia *Spike's appearance is based on his Generation 1 incarnation rather than his Generation 3 version, with a few modifications done by Lauren Faust. He is also the second member of the main cast who was part of the original My Little Pony series, next to Applejack. *Fluttershy calls Spike a "baby" dragon in Friendship is Magic, part 1, and later in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Spike is being hatched from a dragon egg by Twilight. This makes him a few years younger than her. Coupled with the hundred-year nap of the dragon in Dragonshy, it's evident that dragons mature very slowly and may possibly live for thousands of years. *Spike prefers to eat gemstones over pony food, as shown in The Ticket Master and subsequent episodes. *In the episode Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike is shown to be very sensitive and easily worried about Twilight not loving him and/or losing his job. *In the first episode, while telling Fluttershy his life story, Spike says he was hatched from a purple and green egg. In the episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles, it is seen that his egg was lavender with darker purple spots. *Spike is the only main character who has never sung. *In the episode Griffon the Brush-Off, Spike mentioned he was fireproof, but in Owl's Well That Ends Well, his spines were slightly burned by the wild dragon. *Spike lets everypony know how he feels about what he considers overly-sentimental, heart-warming situations by sticking his tongue out and pointing a finger into his open mouth to show disgust. Towards the end of The Ticket Master when the six leading ponies hug each other, Spike's reaction to the situation coupled with the fact he is about to belch out a message from Princess Celestia delivers a rebuke from Applejack. *In the episode Griffon the Brush-Off, Spike hums the show's theme song prior to being pranked by Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. *Spike can transport scrolls by breathing fire on them, yet in Owl's Well That Ends Well, he burnt a book by breathing fire on it. sv:Spike Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main cast Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Supporting characters